Toko Fukawa
Toko Fukawa (腐川 冬子 Fukawa Tōko) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Toko has the title of Ultimate Writing Prodigy (超高校級の「文学少女」''chō kōkō kyū no “bungaku shōjo”'')' '''and has dissociative identity disorder. She switches between her personalities through fainting and sneezing. Toko's alter ego is known as Genocide Jack (Genocider Syo [ジェノサイダー翔 ''Jenosaidā Shō] in Japanese), who has the title of Ultimate Murderous Fiend (超高校級の「殺人鬼」''chō kōkō kyū no “satsujinki.”'') Toko survives the final trial and escapes Hope's Peak Academy with the other survivors. Toko also appears as a second playable character and deuteragonist in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Have defeating Big Bang Monokuma and managing to drive out the Warriors of Hope, Toko and Komaru Naegi vowed to remain and rebuild Towa City. Appearance Toko is always seen in a Japanese school uniform with a noticeably lengthy skirt compared to those worn by other girls (and Chihiro Fujisaki). She wears round eyeglasses, and her dark purple hair is tied in two long braids. The left side of her chin is marked by a small mole. However, in Danganronpa Another Episode, ''Toko lets her hair flow freely instead of being kept in braids. She wears six hairclips and possesses an ahoge. Her dress is noticeably more tattered than it was in the first game, revealing the list of victims that Genocide Jack wrote on Toko. Toko has tally-marks carved onto her upper thighs, a count of how many people Genocide Jack has killed. Personality Toko is intellectually gifted but lacks social skills. Due to the constant bullying she faced as a child, Toko is highly suspicious of other people, frequently accusing them of thinking bad things about her. She expresses her opinions freely and extremely bluntly, her sarcastic vibes more than often rubbing people the wrong way. Toko's unusually quick tendencies to self-victimize led to her being less social. She would rather be a blind follower of the group, even if the populist ideas clearly did not fit the situation. During the First Trial, Toko quickly condemned Makoto Naegi as a killer because Sayaka Maizono was in his bathroom. Toko could often be seen stalking Byakuya Togami, seeing him as the “ideal boyfriend”. After the revelation of her alternate personality, Genocide Jack, Toko's crush on Byakuya took on a more distinctively sexual undertone, and she was capable of neither proper judgment, nor control over her perverse fantasies. Byakuya was Toko's major motivator, to the point of harming others. Jack notably did so to Aoi Asahina, cutting her for slapping Byakuya when he relentlessly antagonized Sakura Ogami for being Monokuma's mole. Toko is extremely afraid of blood and the dark. She also gains a fear of ghosts due to Komaru's ability to interact with them, even though she denied their existence previously. In ''Danganronpa Another Episode, Toko revealed a slightly kinder and more caring side of herself as she traveled with Komaru throughout Towa City. Though she remained rather pessimistic and gloomy, she forced herself to be strong and believed that fighting against all odds is the only way out, often echoing Makoto's sentiments and begrudgingly crediting him with the courage she had gained. When Komaru approached the point of giving in to despair, Toko encouraged her to stand up and face her fears. As a result of her experiences in the killing game, Toko became easily frustrated by people who give up and make excuses, calling them cowards. She accuses them of not being prepared to stand up for themselves, something that reminded her of her past self. Toko also took a stand in challenging her own fears; she no longer faints at the sight of blood, having taken Byakuya's advice about growing up. However, she still remained extremely disgusted at the sight of large amounts of blood. History Prior to the Tragedy At the hospital where Toko was born, a baby born at the same time died in a medical accident. It was unclear which mother's child was the dead baby. Both mothers refused to test their blood, as they didn't want to be told that their own child was dead. Around the child's accidental death, it became clear that the two mothers were married to the same man. Toko lived with one father and two mothers. Though the circumstances are a bit unclear, it's been confirmed that she was mistreated as a child. She was once locked into a closet and forced to stay there for three days without food. This traumatic experience resulted in her developing a pathological fear of the dark. She experienced severe psychological pressure and at some point turned to novels for comfort, but the negative feelings were too strong. This childhood trauma caused Genocide Jack to split off. Jack killed several young men; the people on the Internet, unaware of her gender, started to call her Genocide Jack. Toko blamed her mothers for Genocide Jack's creation. On top of it all, Toko didn't have friends and was bullied in school. When she was in third grade, someone's lunch money was stolen and it was found in her desk. Toko was blamed for the theft, and her classmates tied her up to the jungle gym with a garden hose. Toko became extremely close to her pet stink bug, Kameko. She believed that Kameko was a special insect that could understand her feelings. Toko's first love was a boy she had been friends with in elementary school. When she found out he was moving away to Shikoku, she realized that she was indeed in love with him. Being too shy to tell him in person, she instead wrote him a letter. The next day, Toko found that the boy had pinned her letter on the bulletin board as a way of mocking her. Genocide Jack reacted by following the boy to Shikoku and killing him. In Toko's eighth grade year, a boy from the neighboring class asked her out on a date completely out of the blue. She then spent three days and three nights planning the date. Toko eventually decided to go see an action movie. Halfway through it, her date disappeared. She later discovered that the boy had only asked her out because he lost a bet with his friends, causing her great emotional trauma. However, the letter Toko wrote for her first love was read by her teacher. The teacher told her she had a way with words, which started Toko's career as a writer. One of her romance novels, 'So Lingers the Ocean', was a huge hit that managed to shot fishermen to the top of all the "Hottest Men" polls. Despite her young age, Toko won several awards and was constantly on the top-selling list. Toko attended Hope's Peak Academy's 78th class as the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. During The Tragedy Jin Kirigiri, the Headmaster of the Academy, planned to seal the school building and let the students take refuge in the Academy. The class agreed to this plan, and they sealed the building together and lived peacefully inside it for a year, not knowing that the Ultimate Despair members were already in their midst. Add Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue - Welcome to Despair At the start of the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78, Toko loudly accused everyone of persecuting her even though no one had, and then quickly became cooped-up and withdrawn. Chapter 1 - To Survive Toko was being cooped-up and withdrawn until the first trial that more of her personality was laid out in the open, including her perpetual obsession over ham. Chapter 2 - Boy's Life of Despair In Chapter 2, Toko starts to fall in love with Byakuya. However, the attraction is apparently far from mutual, as Byakuya seems utterly indifferent towards her. However, Toko seems blissfully unaware of this fact and always stays by Byakuya's side. Chapter 4 - All•Star•Apologies In Chapter 4, Sakura sends Toko a message to meet with her at the rec room. Afraid of Sakura, she comes earlier than the meeting time and hides inside a locker. She sees Sakura enter the rec room, followed by Yasuhiro Hagakure soon after. Toko is shocked after Hiro suddenly attacks Sakura with a Monokuma Bottle, causing Sakura to faint. Hiro then creates a fake dying message on a magazine, writing Toko's name with Sakura's blood. After Hiro escapes from the rec room, Toko nervously comes out from her hiding place to hide the magazine, but she accidentally places it upside down in her panic. Joining the Future Foundation Toko and the others survived together in the apocalyptic world until they were found by the Future Foundation. They decided to join Future Foundation to fight against despair, and the Future Foundation helped them to recover their school memories. However, Toko wasn't accepted as a full member of the Future Foundation and instead became an intern, since Genocide Jack was considered a threat. Toko, annoyed that Hina and Hiro became members first, strove to control Genocide Jack and become a full member. She promises Byakuya that she won't let Genocide Jack murder anyone ever again. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 - Bessatsu Shounen Zetsubou Magazine Toko was seen in the explanation of the Tragedy, along with the survivors of the Killing School Life as one of the people integral in stopping the Tragedy's mastermind, Junko Enoshima. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Toko appears as the deuteragonist of 'Danganronpa Another Episode'','' aiding Komaru in her journey to rescue Byakuya. Chapter 1 - Crying for Love in Hell Toko first appears in Chapter 1, after Genocide Jack brings Komaru to a safe point and switches back into Toko. She explains to Komaru that she is an ally, revealing that she can now control Genocide Jack using a stun-gun; Toko can switch with Genocide Jack for as long as the electrical charge lasts. After Toko and Komaru succeed in getting rid of the Monokuma Units on the rooftop, Toko introduces herself to Komaru. She explains that Genocide Jack has been completely tamed by her stun-gun and would not be committing murder ever again, but that she would only use the stun-gun in an emergency, because using it too many times would fry her brain. Later, Toko gets mad when she overhears that Komaru was saved by Byakuya, saying she won't let anyone get in her way of love. Toko decides to remain in Towa City to save Byakuya from the Warriors of Hope, a group of kids who murder adults in the name of Monokuma. Toko and Komaru find two corpses near the shelter, and they arrive at the supply room where the generator is located. When they succeed in opening the shelter, Komaru asks Toko to bring her the Megaphone Hacking Gun, but she refuses, claiming that she is allergic to machines. They encounter more Monokuma Units and a Monokuma Kid standing next to a gift box. Komaru thinks the Monokuma Kid was the one who she met in the park, but Toko refutes this theory. The Monokuma Kids, as Toko describes it, have been cooperating with Monokuma to kill all adults. Komaru takes the gift box, and the Monokuma Kid runs away from them. They continue their escape, finding many books along the way. Finally, they arrive at the Monitoring Room and discover a game machine (Monoc-Man), which Toko says has been played by the Monokuma Kids. The machine actually shows the map of the hospital lobby. Toko suggests that Komaru should try not to get discovered by the Monokuma Units and finally they succeed in escaping from the hospital. After Toko and Komaru succeed in getting out of the hospital, Komaru asks Toko how she recognized her. Toko is caught off guard by this for a few moments, before reluctantly answering that she overheard Byakuya mentioning Komaru's name in the Future Foundation's helicopter. She explains that she is not a formal member because of Jack's existence still being considered as a threat, but that she was still a research assistant. She can only become a formal member until she could controlled Genocide Jack to not kill people again. This explains why she does not wear a Future Foundations uniform. It is also revealed that she didn't have any other clothes except her dark purple sailor uniform. Komaru explains to Toko that her only plan is to escape from the city because if she stayed, she would only be attacked by more Monokuma Units. However, she eventually changes her plan to stick together with Toko to help search and help Byakuya. Komaru, who was very thankful that Toko is sticking with her, hugs her. Komaru then notices that there is a bridge to escape from the city, so the duo heads for Towa Bridge. On the way to the Towa Bridge, Toko tells Komaru to test her Hacking Gun by trying to move an elite Towa electric car. At this point they are met with many Monokuma Units and Monokuma Kids who had been killing adults. After they work together to climb a big container, they are suddenly attacked by two Bomber Monokuma. Fortunately, Komaru defeats them and the duo arrives at a ruined hotel. In the second floor of the hotel, Toko and Komaru find two phones that led Komaru to believe that they could contact the police to save them. But Toko states that the internet and cell phones have been disconnected. They also discovered many books in the hotel rooms, which they later discuss. After that, Toko and Komaru arrive in front of the lifts. Here, they discover a Kill List card. Komaru learns from Toko that she is not the only one who has been targeted by the Warriors of Hope. It is also learned that The Warriors are also the ones who created the cards as a way to more efficiently hunt down their targets. Toko and Komaru, using the lifts, go downstairs and use another game machine as a map. Toko suggests that Komaru try to destroy the Monokuma unit with one blow. Komaru then shoots the bomb packs of a Bomber Monokuma, which explode and take care of the whole Monokuma Unit. Succeeding in defeating the Monokuma Units, Toko and Komaru is again met by a gifting Monokuma Kid. This one gives Komaru a letter, which reveals a challenge from the Monokuma Kid. They want Toko and Komaru to answer their riddles and deduce the secret password. It's revealed that the secret password was written as "hell" based on the sofa's arrangement. After defeating the Monokuma Kid by cracking the secret password, they finally get out from the hotel and could see the bridge near that area. Upon arriving on the side of the bridge, Toko feels that something isn't right, questioning why they so easily arrived at the bridge, almost unscathed. Toko reasons that something dangerous might come from the bridge. While they both ponder the dilemma, a boy named Yuta Asahina suddenly approaches them. He then introduces himself, leaving Toko shocked upon hearing his last name. Toko, Komaru, and Yuta had hoped to cross the bridge in order to escape, but soon find that half of the bridge has been destroyed. This realization sends Yuta into a mental breakdown, before he is reminded by Toko that they must keep moving if they want to survive. Yuta is motivated by her words, to return to the city before the bridge completely collapses. Though the bridge had completely collapsed, Toko, Komaru, and Yuta manage to escape to safety. Not dismayed by the fallen bridge, Yuta decides that he will swim out of Towa City. Komaru asks him if it is really far to the other shore, before Toko chimes in and warns that there may be some strange creatures living in the sea because of the pollution. Yuta confidently answers that the only thing that he needs to do is to be careful, although he admits that it will be very troublesome. Toko tried to stop him, but to no avail. While swimming, his bracelet is activated (as a result of being too far from Towa City) and explodes, killing him instantly. Komaru is devastated by what happened to Yuta and bursts into tears, stating that it's impossible to escape. But Toko encourages her to at least die trying to find a way out instead of waiting to die (adding quietly that they were words from Makoto). While encouraging Komaru, she states that she can't hide Yuta's death from Hina, his big sister. The two then try to use the underground subway station to escape, by returning to the place where they left the hotel first. On the way, Toko and Komaru meet with a Monokuma Unit lead by a Siren Monokuma, which they easily get rid of. Inside a building called "Koban", they meet with a Monokuma Kid who gives Komaru a new bullet. This Truth Bullet is called "Dance" mode. It is in this building that the duo also find another game machine to use as a map to escape from the building. After Toko and Komaru succeed in defeating the Monokuma Unit using Komaru's new truth bullet, they meet with an adult who survived the Monokuma Kids attack alone after his parents and son were killed by Monokuma Units. When Komaru invites him to went along, he rejects because his right leg was injured heavily by the Monokuma Unit. Toko responds that it's fine to leave him alone because it would be troublesome to carry him along, and as they leave suggests that hiding is the best way for that man to survive the riots. Upon arrived at the underground subway station, the gate is seen to be shuttered. Komaru starts to get panicked, but Toko calms her down by telling her that the shutter was locked by someone and that there must be a clue as to who did it somewhere. They look around and eventually come across a key on the corpse of a station worker that was killed by the Monokuma Kids. As soon as Komaru takes the key, a Monokuma Kid appears, hits her and steals the key. Toko and Komaru then chase the Monokuma Kid until they arrive at the construction site. Inside it, the Monokuma Kid climbs the building, knowing that Toko and Komaru won't climb it as well. Komaru suggests to them that they should go around the building entrances and trap the Monokuma Kid in a "dead end" area. Arriving at the dead end, they find a challenge-letter from the Monokuma Kid to come to the hospital, the place where Toko and Komaru's journey began. Arriving at the hospital, Toko and Komaru are trapped by the Monokuma Kid inside the operation room where they encounter a Junk Monokuma. Komaru tries to escape, but the door is locked until they defeated the Junk Monokuma. They follow the Monokuma Kid until they finally arrive in the Director Room, where they get another challenge from the Monokuma Kid. Komaru earns the new Truth Bullet called as "View" bullet. Her task is to uncover the secret of the "four public figures" photo sequence and enter the secret password to get the key of the subway station. After they manage to defeated the Monokuma Kid, which later seen crying and running away, they take the key from the safe and returned to the underground subway station. In front of the subway station, Toko and Komaru are confronted by a panicked female adult who can't say things clearly and keeps apologizing to Komaru and Toko. After talking with the adult, the duo is finally able to open the shutter and go downstairs. However, the only thing they can see is darkness, until someone suddenly turns on stage lights and fixes them onto the girls. Finally Toko and Komaru realize that they have been trapped in the center of an arena full of Monokuma Kids, who are being happily overseen by the leader of the Warriors of Hope. This leader is the person in charge of the Hero Class, Masaru Daimon. He explains that he will banish all of the "demons" (adults) from Towa City to make a children-only paradise. After that, Masaru opens the door below him and many corpses of adults appear. He states that they're the corpses of all the adults that he has killed. As the Monokuma Kids continue to cheer from around the arena, he begins to feel fear; something which he apparently never felt in any of his his previous "demon slaying sessions". Seeing his left hand trembling, Masaru enters a state of panic, mixed with the resurfacing of his abusive past. He frantically chants to himself over and over that "heroes aren't afraid of anything," then proceeds to beat his own left arm for trembling in fear. Komaru tries to calm him down, but after he is finished panicking, with his arm completely blue with bruises, he only seems more determined to defeat the girls. However, Toko and Komaru succeed in defeating him, which results in having the Monokuma Kids execute him. Komaru is shocked by this, but Toko remarks that it was too simple (since she was already experienced in witnessing horrific executions back at her school). The two leave, only to see another subway station has been opened. Upon noticing this, the two decide to enter, still hoping to find an exit from this town. Without their knowing, someone has been spying on them this whole time. Chapter 2 - Legend of the Revolution Komaru and Toko entered the opened subway station only to found an unmoving train. Feeling down for a moment, Komaru finally decided to walk along the railway. Komaru could sense Toko worried about something, but she kept denying it and repeat herself that she was worried due to the dark. During their explore, an earthquake suddenly struck and made the ceiling collapse. Toko who collapsed after a big cracked rock hit her switched to Genocide Jack who quickly dashed back to the entrance followed by Komaru. At very last seconds Komaru and Jack managed to escaped the destroyed tunnel. Komaru questioned why Toko's personality suddenly switch and Jack answered that go unconscious and sneezing could switch her personality. After Jack sneezed and switched to Toko again, Komaru suddenly depressed and wonder if she couldn't really escape from Towa City. Just before Toko could rally Komaru again like she did before after Yuta's dead, two Monokuma Kids approached them with a television monitor that connected to the Warriors of Hope headquarter and Jataro Kemuri, one of the Warriors of Hope's member appeared on the screen. Jataro introduced himself to the girls before he explained that Komaru, the one with the wristband, can't leave the city because she is one of the Warriors of Hope's targets. He also explained that there's a limit within the game. Toko guessed that's why Yuta's wristband exploded when he tried to leave the town. Jataro replied it wasn't the Warriors of Hope's fault, and that the wristband is made to explode when the wearer goes outside the town without permission. Before Jataro left, in hoping it would make them hate him, he presented his masterpiece: a diorama featuring a giant Monokuma behind adults happily dancing together. Soon, however, the video changed to reveal the puppet master Monokuma moving the adults' corpses with wire and giant bolts screwed through their wrists. As the television shut off, Komaru cried. Toko once again rallied Komaru to not lost her hope to survive, saying that she was with Komaru to fight beside her and for her to rely on. Komaru and Toko later decided to go the way they came first. On the surface, they were surprised to see hundreds of Monokumas and Monokuma Kids dancing. For their safety, they retreated back down to the subway. Toko, forgetting that she is afraid of the dark, suggested to go back to the underground, to which Komaru agreed, thinking that Toko was showing her how to go forward despite being scared. Annoyed, Toko eventually had no choice and the two of them traveled back to the underground. Exploring the district deeper, the two girls then saw someone underneath a white sheet being kicked by Monokumas, crying and begging them to stop. After Komaru destroyed the Monokumas, she went to uncover the white sheet to check if that "someone" was okay. Komaru was surprised after discovering that the someone was a white Monokuma. Just when Komaru and Toko speculated what and who he was, he then started to speak, surprising the two girls. Even though the bear confessed that he's not a suspicious bear, Toko ordered Komaru to shoot him. He was shocked and told them that he's different than the other Monokumas because he has an AI inside him, introducing himself as Shirokuma. Toko told Komaru to not be fooled by his cuteness, but was eventually fooled herself when he said that he wanted be friends with many pretty ladies. Shirokuma also confessed that he can tell the date and time of someone's first kiss, making Toko further fooled by him. Once Toko calmed down from her "heated" imagination to uncover those "fraudulent career women's virginity", Shirokuma asked them why Komaru and Toko were in the city. Komaru answered that they had no place to go, so Shirokuma offered them a safe place to hide. Toko didn't trust Shirokuma, thinking he wanted to kidnap them. Shirokuma said that that the safe place is a secret base underground where adults are living in hiding. Komaru thought it a good idea to go there. Toko once again left with no other options, the girls follow Shirokuma to the adults's secret base. After traveling for a while in the underground subway station, the group decided to take a short break. Toko, who still didn't trust Shirokuma, accused him of lying in wait for them earlier. Shirokuma admitted to this, but claimed that he watched them only so he could save them. Komaru asked Shirokuma why he wanted to save them, and he answered that he "just wants to save people." Komaru was amazed by Shirokuma's dedication and decided to keep relying on him as an ally, but Toko stayed suspicious. Shirokuma then led them down a hole with a ladder to the Towa City Sewers, where the secret base was. Exploring the sewer, the group eventually found the ladder to the secret base. Shirokuma told the girls to follow him up the ladder, with Toko forcing Komaru to go first because she might die if Komaru saw her panties. Komaru and Toko were surprised to see many adults in the secret base, which was an old warehouse used to store water tanks that the kids didn't know existed. Komaru questioned why there were so many trailers inside the base and Shirokuma answered that he brought them there to make it a little easier for everyone to live. He then let them meet with some of the other adults around the base before speaking with them further. Komaru and Toko chatted with several adults until finally they met with a woman a bit different from the others. Komaru was surprised after the woman showed them her Monokuma wristband. The woman was glad to finally meet an "ally" and explained that there are plenty of 'Hit List' Targets hiding throughout the city. If possible, she wanted to save them and bring them to the secret base. She explained that nobody but Shirokuma was allowed to go outside unless they could sneak out, commenting that she has adults sneak outside to bring her cigarettes. She introduced herself as Hiroko Hagakure. Toko, who knew that the women was related to one of her classmates, wondered if she was his older sister or maybe the mother. Hiroko quickly nicknamed the two girls "Koko" and "Fufu." Shirokuma them invited them to the conference room. Inside, he saw no signs of the leader of the Resistance. Shirokuma wanted introduce him to Komaru and Toko. While they waited, Komaru and Toko read several notebooks inside the room's lockers. Then suddenly the door opened and Haiji Towa, the leader of the Resistance, showed up. Toko, who didn't expect the leader to be a "handsome" guy, quickly introduced herself, followed by Komaru. Komaru stepped in before Toko could ask him nonsense questions and instead asked Haiji if he was related to the Towa Group. Haiji replied that he is the son of Towa Group's chairman, and had lost everything: Towa Group, as well as the entirety of Towa City, because of the kids. Haiji commented that he doesn't know the full details of Towa City's current situation, as the only one who does know is his father who has been missing since the riots. Komaru became depressed when she suddenly remembered her missing parents and asked Haiji if he knew how to escape the city. He told her that all of the roads to outside the city are completely blocked and Komaru's wristband would explode if she tried to escape. Komaru desperately asked if she could somehow get rid of the Monokuma wristband, but neither Haiji nor Shirokuma knew how. Haiji advised that staying put and keeping quiet is the best move. Toko questioned why the Resistance doesn't try to fight the kids, but Haiji insisted that it would be suicide if they tried. Toko called him a coward, but he claimed that he's only waiting for the opportunity to strike back. When Komaru felt that Toko's harshness had gone too far, Toko confessed that she was also speaking to Komaru and criticized her for only making excuses rather than fighting back. Toko then guessed that maybe Future Foundation's technology could get rid of the wristband. When Toko revealed herself to be a member of Future Foundation, Haiji angrily ordered Komaru and Toko to get out of the secret base and refused to cooperate with them. Toko and Komaru decided to leave the secret base, but as they did they saw adults screaming while they watched a monitor. Shirokuma diverted their attention, saying it would be best if they didn't watch, and offered them to stay the night as it wouldn't be safe for the girls to go out at dark. He then led them to a makeshift room, which was actually a prison cell. Shirokuma asked Komaru and Toko if Future Foundation would really come and save the adults, to which they replied that it's impossible to reach them. Shirokuma then gave the girls a wireless laptop developed by Togami Group that can send audio and video, noting that it wasn't available to the public aside from groups like the police and Future Foundation, and the girls could use it if they got around the jamming radio waves emitted from Towa Hills be climbing to the top of a building called Towa Tower. Toko asked why Shirokuma didn't send other adults for the job if he already knew all this, but he explained they're the only ones he trusts can fight the Monokumas and safely reach Towa Tower. Komaru insisted on going, as she wanted to keep trying to survive and move forward. Toko reluctantly agreed and the two decided to get some rest for the night before heading out the next day. Komaru, who could finally see a ray of hope thanks to Shirokuma, hugged and surprised the white bear. The next morning, feeling refreshed after a night's sleep, the two were seen off by Shirokuma. Now above ground, Komaru and Toko made their way along the river side shopping district and finally arrived in front of Towa Tower. As they tried going inside, Jataro revealed himself and ordered a large group of Monokumas to attack them from every direction. Once they defeated them, Toko cautioned Komaru that they should be wary of a second ambush by Jataro and that the whole situation could be a setup by Shirokuma. Once inside, the two tried using the elevator, but it wouldn't open without a key card. Despite Toko's protest, the two defeated the Ball Monokuma blocking the stairs and climbed the tower on foot. On the fourth floor they met a man with glasses who confessed that while hiding from the kids he was trying to program a way on his laptop to remove his wristband. Upon Komaru showing she wore the same wristband, the man regrettably informed her that until they are removed neither of them can leave the city; Komaru denied this, saying they would contact Future Foundation from atop Towa Tower using their laptop's wireless communication. The man understood and offered to try programming around the elevator's card key function. Even though he didn't expect them to want his help as they can't trust someone they just met, the girls gladly accepted. At the elevator, the man had barely begun hacking around the security system when Junk Monokumas appeared, forcing Komaru and Toko to cover him. Once finished, he thanked Komaru and Toko, saying that because of them he finally started to see a ray of hope and that given a good connection Future Foundation would surely save them. Unfortunately, when the elevator opened, a Beast Monokuma emerged and attacked the man. After the girls defeated the Beast Monokumas, the man apologized for not accompanying them further but assured them that they would be fine. On his dying breath, he told Komaru and Toko that he has a child around their age and his only regret was not being able to see her one last time. Komaru then found the man's handbook nearby, and inside discovered a picture of him and his child; she hoped that the child was all right, while Toko was silent due to knowing the child's fate and recommended they move forward. The two then entered the elevator, but just before Toko wanted to talk with Komaru about Future Foundation, the elevator suddenly stopped. The girls forced the elevator's door open to find themselves in a dungeon where Jataro and the audience of Monokuma Kids waited for them. Toko asked Jataro why he wore his mask and told him to take it off, but Jataro refused, telling them that "if they look at his face, their eyeballs are gonna rot off" and asked aloud why else his mother forced him to wear the mask everyday unless he was ugly. Komaru replied angrily that the kids' doing is unforgivable, no matter their reasons. The Monokuma Kids then boo at Jataro, making him more ecstatic due to being hated by even them. He summoned his robot, saying the only one who liked him was "Big Sis Junko." Komaru and Toko defeat Jataro's Priest robot, which destroys itself with a misfired final homing bomb shot, causing the Momokuma Kids to pull off Jataro's mask and 'punish' him. Feeling no remorse for Jataro, Komaru told Toko to go with her. Toko tried to warn Komaru about Future Foundation one final time but but forgot what she was going to say, instead proceeding to enter the code on the laptop so Komaru can speak with Future Foundation. It seemed unable to connect, but just as Toko said they should give up, Makoto Naegi from Future Foundation 14th Division appeared on the screen. Chapter 3 - Cute Girl's Battlefield Chapter 4 - The Way We Live Chapter 5 - Absolute Despair Girl Epilogue - The Changing World We Made After defeating Big Bang Monokuma, the two girls obtained the keys to the storeroom that imprisoned Byakuya. They ended up having an argument right outside the storeroom because of Komaru's wish to try to save both the enraged adults and the brainwashed children; Toko was extremely frustrated that after Komaru had so desperately wanted to get out of Towa City, she ended up wanting to protect the denizens of Towa City. After freeing Byakuya from captivity, Toko decided to remain behind in Towa City with Komaru instead of going back to the Future Foundation, mainly for Komaru's sake as a friend, but also in order to cover for Byakuya's escape and to stay the Future Foundation's hands on the city, preventing them from discovering the dark secrets of the Towa Group. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Toko doesn't appear in the game, as she stayed with Komaru, but Kyoko mentions her as she tells Byakuya that someone is waiting for him to return. Byakuya tells her not to remind him of something so horrifying. Execution First Kiss Prank: Toko is thrown into complete darkness. In the distance, Byakuya can be seen, so she begins to run towards him. Suddenly, a huge roller appears between the two of them. Though Toko tries desperately to escape, the roller catches up with her and presses her paper-thin, killing her. This execution is only described in the official fanbook. Relationships Byakuya Togami Toko has a one way obsession with Byakuya. Byakuya does not reciprocate her feelings. He often commands Toko to do a variety of tasks, which she blindly carries out. She entrusted her secret of Genocide Jack with Byakuya, who traitorously revealed her secret to the rest of the students during the school trial for Chihiro's murder. Despite this, she remained madly in love with him. Their relationship shows many signs of emotional abuse. Toko, however, is blind to this; she defends him if she feels that anyone is insulting him, even when that is obviously not the case. Genocide Jack Toko dislikes Jack because they share the same body, and she could be accused for Jack's murderous actions. She blames Jack for her isolation from her peers. She will do anything to keep Jack concealed to prevent her from getting out and killing people. Aoi Asahina Toko would usually direct cruel remarks toward Hina, calling her “stupid swimmer” and “brainless mermaid”. She also made many sexual and degrading jabs about her appearance. In spite of this, when her younger brother Yuta dies, Toko is reluctant to deliver the bad news to Hina, for fear of upsetting her. Yasuhiro Hagakure Toko considers Yasuhiro an idiot, calling him names like "shitty occult fortunetelling bastard" and "occult idiot". Toko is somewhat jealous that Hiro and Hina became full members of the Future Foundation before her. Komaru Naegi Toko helps aid Komaru through The Tragedy. At first, Toko only helped Komaru because of blackmail from Nagito Komaeda and was annoyed by Komaru's cowardly or stupid behavior. However, their friendship grew to the point of sharing beds together and helping each other climb up taller items. Toko constantly encourages Komaru when she is at the point of giving up. During an interview with the crew behind Another Episode, Kodaka states that the game is about "the deepening friendship between Komaru and Toko." Hiroko Hagakure Hiroko and Toko appear to be friends to some extent, Hiroko calling Toko "Fukawachi". Unlike with Komaru, Hiroko uses her last name; when Toko asks for an explanation, Hiroko brushes it off by saying that either name works. Kotoko Utsugi Originally enemies, Genocide Jack saves Kotoko from the hands of the Monokuma kids. During their confrontation with Monaca Towa, Kotoko defends Toko from Haiji, who was attacking her. Yuta Asahina Toko travels with Yuta for a short time. Noticing that he shared the same surname as Hina, Toko was able to quickly identify him as Hina's younger brother, and makes jabs at him that were similar to the ones she made of Hina. However, Toko appears worried about Yuta while he is swimming past the limits, watching him fearfully. Kameko Kameko is Toko's pet stinkbug and dearest companion. Toko is offended when Kameko is called a bug, and she calls Kameko her "friendsect". She believes that Kameko is a special insect that can understand her feelings, but Hiroko and Komaru make her realize that Kameko is just a normal bug. Nevertheless, Toko misses her pet dearly and wishes to see her again. Hifumi Yamada Hifumi appears to think his writing is better than Toko's, making her feel insulted. The two are competitive and often argue over whose writing is better. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Eternal Friendship Bracelet *Forehead Glasses *Rose In Vitro *Cherry Blossom Bouquet *Antique Doll *Maidenly Carry-On Bag *Genius Author Fountain Pen Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Romance *A Movie *I-Novel Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Vocabulary - Increases bullet capacity. Effective during the Bullet Time Battle. Costs 4 SP. Quotes *“N-not that you'll remember my n-name anyway, but... I'm T-Toko... Toko Fukawa.” *“You'd like me to s-stop, wouldn't you? Your sweaty h-hands gripping the big, fat chalk t-tight...” *“If you're okay with th-that, I don't mind if you... think about m-me” *“Ah! It's a-amazing! Indecent ideas are c-coming to me one after another!” *“You don't have to play hard to get, Master! You can just play hard!” *“Did you come h-here to yell at me? My whole life is one u-unpleasant experience after another...!” *“I was p-perfectly happy spending time by m-myself... But I guess if you're so d-desperate for attention, I can h-hang out for a little bit...” *“I've already been h-hurt once before... I'm not gonna l-let it happen again...!” *“I just w-write. I'm serialized, so I'm a-always really busy...! And when I'm not writing, I'm s-studying. I'm not an idiot l-like you...!” *“Agh, d-dammit...! I had to go and open my b-big mouth again... You must hate me for s-sure now right?” *“Are you stupid? I t-told you, didn't I? I write romance novels...! How could I use m-my real-life experiences for that...!? It's all from my i-imagination! It's just delusions! Delusions let you fall in l-love as much as you want, even if you n-never do in real life! Or are you s-saying you can't write romance unless you already have lots of experience i-in love...?” *“It's okay. I'm used to p-people making fun of me... B-but... Someday, I'll show them! I'll get pretty s-someday and show them all...!” *“You're saying I sh-should take these feelings of anger and e-emptiness... and turn them into a novel?” *“If you lay a hand on me, I'll b-bite my own tongue off and choke o-on the blood! Till I'm d-dead!) *“Nng... I'm blind! Your s-straightforward nature blinded me!” (to Makoto Naegi) *“Mine's still a w-work in progress, though. But as soon a-as it's finished... It's going to b-become a shocking masterpiece that'll change the face of the I-Novel f-forever! And it's all th-thanks to you, Makoto.” (to Makoto) *“On a locked and rusted door / I dug my nails and dragged them down / Warm blood mixed with old rust / Flowing down my wrist / Coils like a snake / Embracing my body / You watch me / A smile in your eyes / You watch / Time runs away / And you with it / You leave me drowning in a red sea.” (Toko's poem to Makoto) *“You've helped me find m-my motivation. Now I have to do my b-best to bring the story to an end. And when there's someone there t-to support me for that... that's what you c-call a friend... right?”(to Makoto) *“Now I can manage her. I'm... I'm totally different from how I used to be!” (talking about Genocide Jack) *“At any rate, you'll forget my name soon enough, but... I'm Toko... Fukawa.” *“What I mean is... I have two personalities! The violent one is "Genocide Jack".” *“Well, at least an idiot like you is easy to understand.” (to Komaru Naegi) *“I-I shouldn't have to saying this, but... I won't let anyone get in the way of Byakuya's and my love!” *“Wh-what's up with this girl? This overly friendly girl... Why do I...?” (thinking about Komaru) *“I have to conquer my fear. Humans are beings that need to grow in order to have a reason for living.” *“Writing jokingly without thinking about the real person's feelings... It's too lacking awareness!” *“Hmph, friends don't matter at all that much to me. All I need is... Byakuya. Yes, as long as I have Byakuya... I don't need anything else in the world!” *“Thank me a little less excitedly...!” (to Komaru) *“W-working out together? With you...? I guess it can't be helped...are your hands washed?” (to Komaru) *“You're more useless than a newborn salmon.” (to Komaru) *“I deal in the humanities. I don't have an atom of physical strength.” *“This kind... The type of person who can touch the opposite sex like it's nothing are the kind I take most issue with...” (talking about Yuta Asahina) *“How many horrible...for how many despair-inducing things can you just avert your eyes from reality?” (to Komaru) *“Crying isn't going to do anything...” *“I-in this incomprehensible place...to die without being able to see your family or anyone important to you... Are you really okay with that?” (to Komaru) *“Aaaah, I'm getting irrirated. I'm getting so irrirated my eyesight might come back...!” *“Stop believing everything you hear and just go!” (to Komaru) *“If a book contains firearms ad drugs and high school girls, then 80% of the time it's obviously created by an otaku. The kind who always spill curry udon right on a white shirt.” (talking about The Right to Not Kill) *“To me, any novel that isn't pure literature is a shit book, so I don't concern myself with it.” *“He's completely enamoured with power... A brat who can't see his surroundings like that is...a nuisance.” (talking about Masaru Daimon) *“Believing a lie so strongly just makes the truth that much more painful.” *“This world is much easier to deal with if you look at it rationally.” *“...There are some games that require you to risk your life...” *“Imagine being locked inside a closed space with your classmates and forced to murder them... Whether you want to or not... You change.” (to Komaru) *“Girl power is mostly from virginity. This is why so many girl try so hard to be seen as virgins.” *“It's like baking a delicious cake only to take pictures of it instead of eating it...” (talking about Warriors of Hope's Demon Hunting's Hit List card) *“If you're ugly, be proud of it, dammit! That's the ugly girl way! Be PROUD!” *“No matter how much pain or despair you feel, nothing will change if you keep denying it.” *“No matter how scary the situation was, he faced it head on, and moved forward... Thanks to that, I'm alived today.” *“A t-tight and bouncy hug from a high school girl is priceless...” *“If you're gonna be a slut, you should at least be proud of it.” (to Komaru) *“I'm not the shrewish woman I used to be.” *“I may be liberal arts to the core, but I am capable of thinking logically.” *“The ancient Romans called their circular arenas "colosseums". People died in them, but the name doesn't have to do with killing...” *"The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you!" *“Having a dirty mouth and a heart of gold is like my *thing*.” *“When your purpose lies just before you, sometimes you need to be calm as a corpse.” *“A woman in love is the most beautiful woman of all...” *“If you can't do something on your own... All I have to do is help you. If I can't do something on my own... All you have to do is help me. Helping each other... That's the advantage of working together, right?” (to Komaru) *“It's normal for friends to help each other.” *“Kamekoo! So you were safe!!” (In response to Hiroko Hagakure talking about Kameko) *“HOPE LIVES ON!” (with Komaru) Machine Talk Battle/Bullet Talk Battle Statements *“It's a l-lie!” *“I admit n-nothing!” *“I h-hate you!” *“I curse you!” *“Shut up...!” *“N-No no no!” *“I d-don't know anything!” *“That's en-nough!” *“A-are you trying to blame me?!” *“I'm r-right about this!” *“Hold on...!” *“Hiding i-in the rec room? Don't be r-r-ridiculous!” (Final Argument, Fourth trial) *“H-how can you say it wasn't the s-sprinkler?!” (Final Argument, Fifth trial) Trivia *Toko's report card in Danganronpa Another Episode states that: **She likes Byakuya Togami and Belles-lettres novels and that she dislikes light novels and manga, **Her blood type is O, **Her chest is 31 in. *Toko's last name (腐川 Fukawa) consists of the characters for “rotten” and “river”. 腐 fu is also the first character in the word Fujoshi (腐女子; a girl who enjoys reading manga featuring male homoerotic relationships), a term Genocide Jack used to describe herself. *"Toko" (冬子) consists of 冬 - “winter” and 子 - “child”. *Toko suffers from a pathological fear of the dark, blood, and ghosts. *Toko had one father and two mothers that she lived with before the events of the first game. **It can be assumed about Toko's two mothers that one is Japanese while the other might be from a western country. Evidence of that can be found during School Mode: when asking Toko about which breakfast she prefers, “Japanese or western”, she'll mention one of her mothers liked Japanese while the other liked Western. *The most common cause for Dissociative identity disorder (abbreviated 'DID') is severe psychological trauma or stress experienced during early childhood. **The reason for her fear of the dark, which she reveals to Komaru in the Ultra Despair Girls, strongly insinuates she truly was maltreated as a child. *In one of her free time events, she made a reference to a famous Japanese filmmaker, Seijun Suzuki and his three masterpieces: Tokyo Drifter, Fighting Elegy and Branded to Kill. *It is implied that Toko does not take showers often. However, in Danganronpa Another Episode, the fact she smells bad is revealed to be her pet bug's fault. *It's mentioned in Danganronpa Another Episode that Toko used to give love advice on forums. *It's revealed during Toko's free time events that after Makoto suggested to her to write a novel "from her heart", she immediately finished it as an I-Novel. According to Makoto, Toko's I-Novel is the best writing he has ever read, and it will be a shocking masterpiece because of its super dark story that will change the face of I-Novel. *In Danganronpa Another Episode, Toko's "terrified" sprite is surprisingly similar to that of Kazuichi Soda from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. *Toko is the only character so far to be a major character in two games. *Toko appears as a guest character in Chain Chronicle: Brave New Continent. Her Max ATK is 7240 while her Max HP is 5740. Her weapon is "the fountain pen of the literary master" and its ability is doubled attack power. Her deathblow is called "Delusion Dream". It recovers the allies' HP a bit and cures debilitating conditions. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Characters Category:Danganronpa IF Characters Category:Danganronpa Togami Characters Category:Danganronpa Gaiden Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Alive